Null's Eyes Get Fixed MemoSession
CGA: Dina walks in like "yooooooo is a party goin on" CAG: "Thanks everyone for joining me here today, ehehe," Nullar says as the group begins to trickle in, sitting precariously on the edge of the fountain. CAG: "No Doir go away." CGA: "never, i wanna party too" CCA: "He has computers on his sheet..." CCA: "You're welcome, I guess!" CGA: "i have computers and like, a super awesome stunt, why?" CCA: "And he's not being useful in anyother way so we have to use him somehow..." CAG: "I'm not letting that airheaded twit near my eyes," Null says. "Doir or no deal, 'Dina'." CAC: "I agree, with the, blind one" CCA: "You heard here, grow some balls and come back..." CAG: Null glares at being called blind but, uh, it's true, so whatever. CGA: "i didnt even agree to anything yet though. you cant deny something i havent suggested" CAA: "I'm way happy to help." She stares icily at Dina/Doir but doesn't say anything. CCA: "Dina isn't THAT bad! Is she? " CGA: "no seriad im very bad" CAC: "it's true, the worst" CCA: "She got something right, this is new..." -- CURRENT galactoidArrival CGA detransforms bc everyones bein mean about dinas ballesness -- CGA: "k so anyone got a screwdriver?" CAA: The glare Sami gives Doir is no less icy than the one she had been giving Dina. CGA: Doir guiltily never makes eye contact with Sami. He'll say sorry later. CCA: Beau puts a hand on Sami's shoulder like geeze you'll freeze the fountain... CCA: ((Ice ice baby)) CGA: (( just let it go sami )) CCA: "Anyway, shall we discuss the plans?..." CAA: (( Given that she's going to "Believe in" Doir near the end, one assumes she'll warm to him A LITTLE before this is over. )) CCA: "That I hope Nullar has..." CAG: Nullar watches the two of them interact. Oh, that's right. She was supposed to yell at Doir before she got all distracted with this. She feels kind of guilty, but avoids damaging Doir until he can fulfill his usefulness. "I'm pretty sure conventional screwdrivers would be much too big to work on these," she says, motioning towards her eyes. CAG: "Besides you might knock out the night vision or the computer or the gps or the x ray vision or the other cool features if you're not careful." CAC: "do you, get the internet, on those, too?" CAG: Ehehe. Coollest eyes ever. CAG: "Duh." CGA: "hey its fine im great at fixing alien robo eyes a million times more technologically advanced than ive ever seen before" CAG: "The incipisphnet at least." CCA: iballs 5s... CGA: "okay ill fix your eyes... but only if you give me *all* of my stuff back." CCA: "What's the 5S for? " CCA: "It's a human joke..." CGA: "the thanksgiving bucket, the suits, the bedazzler, and that weird sprite thing also from thanksgiving, all of it" CAG: "How about I tear your eyeballs out of your sockets and use those instead," Nullar snarls, standing up. CAC: "fight?" CCA: "No, guys calm down..." CAG: "You are already on thin ice after upsetting my m-- my friend." CGA: Doir stops himself from saying whatever snarky thing he was about to. "okay, well, i was coming here to apologize for that, i just got done talking to balish about how i was gonna do it..." CGA: He turns to Sami. "so, um... im sorry? :(" -- CURRENT arcaneArt1san CAA winces after hearing the "unspoken" word in AG's sentence. -- CAA: "Oh uh....okay. Yeah. I guess it'll be okay." -- CURRENT arcaneArt1san CAA looks comfortable. -- CAA: "...once I find a bathtub." CGA: "you can use the fountain... er, but, after this is done." Doir turns back to Null. "so..." CAA: (( Looks UNcomfortable )) CAG: "We have a fountain," Nullar says, motioning. CAA: (( Sorry )) CAA: Uh....I'd rather find somewhere private. CAG: Null glares at him for saying the same thing she did except earlier. "So WHAT, human. Will you help or be gone," CGA: "ill help you but i want my items back please" CAC: Nate mumbles something about the stupid fountain under his breath CAG: "I will give you the codes of the items I'M okay with an idiot having, and you can make them with your own grist." CGA: "but whydya have to keep them all for yourself?" CCA: "Doir, be glad she's giving you anything and move on"... CCA: "Because you may have something useful?" CAG: "Call it an idiot tax. My second kiss ever was to the mangled mess of a blown up head." CGA: "well sorry your bf is such a dick! and sorry about that too." CAG: "Bee eff," CCA: "Boyfriend, matesprite"... CAG: "Insult my partner again and we'll go back to option pop your eyeballs out of your sockets," she says, nodding gratefully at Beau. CAC: "can we, focus on, the job at hand, please?" CCA: "Yeah I like that idea"... CAA: "Yeah, c'mon. This isn't accomplishing anything." CAA: Let's help Null see again. CGA: "well i was gonna accomplish getting everything she stole back but okay" CSO: ((don't forget to post)) CSO ceased responding to memo. CCA: "We should keep our EYES on the goal here! Hah. Hah hah..." CAC: "boo" CAG: Nullar looks in Seriad's direction and hisses. "You're the reason I'm blind in the first place, so I'd think twice about making MY shitty blind puns." CCA: "S-Sorry..." CCA: "OK SO, what is the plan for operation fix Null's eyes?"... CAG: Nullar humphs. "Yes... how are we going to do this anyway, mister computers on his sheet. Should I lay down," she asks, now just assuming he'll help. CGA: "uh, well, as a precaution, everyone available should attempt to help with their aspects and stunts or whatever they can" CGA: "and yeah, lie down, ill take a look and see whats fried in yer eyes" CCA: "I would recommend it, because if you writhe and squirm you could fall into the fountain..." CGA: "i still want my items back though" CAC: "maybe, you should, knock her out, then" CCA: "Doir not the time"... CCA: "You can negotiate later"... CAG: Nullar glares at Seriad again. It seems she's just bound and determined to take everything the poor troll says badly. "My hope powers should help and besides it's not like these eyes have nerves. I can lay still." CGA: "you dont give the services to the customer until after they pay" CGA: "or else they run off with those chicken nuggets and you cant do anything but cry" CCA: "Good thing this is free eh? Let's get to work"... CAG: Nullar turns on Doir suddenly, stepping right the fuck up to his chest and staring up at his stupid face. "I will FUCKING END YOU, human, do NOT fuck with me!" CAA: "Doir....do you think you could try to focus here?" CAA: "Null's probably really stressed out by this." CGA: "alright, jeez, dont get your reverse arrows in a bunch" CAG: ((Imagine if like.)) CAA: Sami grabs Null's hand and gently squeezes. CAG: ((She's not even staring at him)) CAG: ((just like, two feet to the right)) CCA: "You should lie down now...so, we could... start...If you're ready..." CCA: "I could try using Light powers to help"... CAG: Null looks startled at the sudden contact, but relaxes nevertheless. "Oh. Okay, yes, sorry, it just kind of sucks not being able to see." CCA: "We're about to fix that hopefully"... CGA: "alright, so uh, get on the fountain, yo" CAG: "The floor seems more stable," she says, looking confused. "What if I fall in," CGA: "floor, whatever" CCA: Seriad mutters, "That's pretty much what I said..." CCA: "Yes good thinking Seriad"... CGA: "yeah but she said she wouldnt be squirming so i assumed she wouldnt fall in CGA: " CAC: "whatever, let's just, get this over with" CGA: "but whatever just lie down somewhere" CAG: Nullar twitches a little when Seriad talks but tries not to be a HUGE cunt and just steps back, giving herself enough space to lay down, using her Extra to make sure she doesn't kick anyone. CCA: Beau decaptchalouges her harp and plucks a string, waiting to start trying ((and failing lol)) to use her powers... CCA: Seriad takes a step back to observe ((with her EYES)) CGA: Doir takes out whatever he might need to fix electronic things bc i have no idea what he might need and gets ready for the cybernetic operation. CGA: "everyone doing something?" CGA: "and ready?" CAC: Nate, balancing percariously on the lip of the fountain, focuses CAC: "ready" CAG: Nullar calls within the power of Hope within herself to aid Doir, having to start and stop a few times to REALLY make sure she's managed even one IOTA of believing Doir won't fuck her eyes up forever. CCA: "Ready"... CCA: "I guess..." CGA: "alright thats everyone enough i guess. lets fix some eyes, friends!" Doir begins doing the fixy thing. CAG: ((touching Sami moment? P: )) CGA: (( assuming so, thats why i said friends )) CAG: ((no I mean, let's wait for her to say something lol)) CAA: (( haha. Sorry, work stuff. )) CAG: ((take your time!)) CCA: ((Trying to figure out something to say to make my roll useful)) CAA: Sami looks SLIGHTLY begrudging to be going along with Doir, but does manage a weak "Yeah! We can do it!" CAG: ((doir's tool slips at just the right minute to avoid severing an important wire!)) CAG: ((or something idk TCA P: )) CGA: (( or by chance doir has any semblence of what hes doing for once )) CCA: beau looks at her harp, seeming confused. "It would seem... my powers are not working"... CGA: (( *of knowing what hes doing )) CCA: "Do you have the 'tingly' feeling? " CGA: "um. a for effort anyway?" Doir says through gritted teeth with some random tool in his mouth like a pro fixer. CAG: Null bares her teeth when her sight begins flickering, the devices starting to turn back on and giving her a migraine much worse than the one she'd had when they were first in. It's all she can do to keep from moving and clutching her head, and it's obvious she's in pain. CAA: "Hey, don't worry Beau. Maybe the luck is just waiting until we REALLY need it." CAG: ((oh! no seriad rolled LORE!)) CAG: ((so she should say something now about how her migraine will pass or something idk)) CGA: "oh, um, sorry, uh, are you hurt? we probably should have given you medicine things..." CCA: "Hey um, Doir, did you do the fixy thing uh, right? " CCA: "Not, that I'm questioning your abilities..." CAG: ((tca say something smart about how it's just her nerves connecting to the sensory input or something)) CGA: "yes im doing the fixy thing right!" CCA: ((tca for once in your life, say something hat makes sense)) CAG: "It hurt when they went in, it makes sense they'll hurt now too, I guess," Null whimpers. CCA: "well, I guess... Yeah actually, " CCA: "I mean, how long has it been since you've had eyes? " CAG: "UHM SINCE YOU PUT MY NAME UP WITHOUT EVEN MEETING ME, BITCH," Nullar shouts as well as she can without moving. CAG: ((purposefully misunderstood lol)) CAG: ((gonna attempt to move my computer wish me luck)) CCA: "Because the wires or whatever is in there are connecting to the uh, optic nerves, again, and I would imagine that they're, all cold... and, but uh, you should be fine! I guess..." CGA: "may i just ask, uh, when did you get robo eyes?... and how did the circuits get so fried?" CCA: "Totally fine. Fiiiiiiiine" CAA: Sami looks torn between concern for her friend and making Seriad feel better. CGA: "i assume jack gave them to you, of course, but theyre burnt out p bad" CCA: "Seriad, she's just in pain right now, don't worry"... CAG: "Jesus guys I'm in pain not dead, Doir hurry up!" CGA: "omfg its gonna take more than five seconds to fix super advanced robo eyes" CGA: "...though im nearly done" CAA: "Hang on Doir....let me look at those real quick..." CCA: "I hope you're doing the fixy right..." CAG: "Don't forget to connect the tiddlywinks to the flux capacitor," Nullar says drily. CCA made CA an OP. CAC: "don't give, him ideas" CGA: "yes, and i wont forget to fix the scifi drive" CCA: "Is now the time?"... CGA: "oh, looks like your built in heart of gold is jammed too!" CURRENT carewornAstrologist4 CCA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCA: "There... are none of those things..." CAA: Sami rifles through her pockets and pulls out a pair of glasses, and puts them on, blinks a couple of times, then looks at the robot eyes once her eyes adjust. CGA: "alright." Doir stands up. "done. can ya see?" CAA: Oh wow! This is a HUGE difference! CGA: "the lights went on and stuff. you look evil." CGA: "evil with glowy evil red robo eyes." CAC: "gonna, pour pisswater, on her, too?" CAG: Vision continues to flicker, and the x ray setting seems to be disabled. "Sami do you see anything out of place," CCA: "Null, you see ok?"... CAG: ((do the crafts y thing sami, lol )) CAA: Yeah, there's a little burnt out spot right here....on both of them. Like it got overloaded. CCA: "Are you... alright? Nullar..." CAA: Does anyone have a soldering iron? CGA: "oh, hold on." Doir sits back down, putting his hand out. "anyone?" CAA: (( I really should be using quotation marks )) CAG: ((everyone rifles through hammer space)) CCA: "Doir? You're the mechanic"... CCA ceased responding to memo. CGA: "yeah well i probably had a soldering iron on my waking self, null. do you have one?" CAG: "Oh ehehehe," Nullar says, and produces one from what was formerly doir's inventory. "You can have that back once she's done." CAA: Sami takes the soldering iron and fixes the spots she saw on the eyes. CAA: "Okay, I think you probably need to rejigger this a little bit more, Doir, but I think it'll work now." CGA: "always forget the rejiggering, damn" CCA: "How is it?"... CAA: Sami inhales then closes her eyes, sighs and says "You can do it, Doir." CGA: Doir rejiggers the bits. CAG: Nullar lets out a sigh of relief as the pictures steadies and stays on, and her headache starts to fade. "omigosh," she says in wonder. Being able to see again, for the second time in her life, is fucking amazing. CAG: ((third time total rofl but second time after being blind ehehe)) CCA: "Null, are they working?"... CCA: "Are we...done? Here? Not that I'm trying to hurry up and leave!" CGA: "yeah, workin in tip top shape? i suppose they should be, but i gotta ask just in case" CAG: "Y-yeah," Null says, and squeezes her eyes shut as if that will help her never hear Seriad again. "Thank you, guys," she grits out, instead of being rude to Seriad. CGA: "well, what a productive day! are ya glad i crashed your party?" CCA: "Uh-huh..." she clears her throat, "Yeah. You're welcome." CCA: "Sorry that I wasn't able to help"... CAG: Nullar sits up and waves Beau's words away. "You helped, even if your powers didn't work. It's... nice to see everyone doesn't hate me. I mean, at least enough to be here and be supportive." CCA: "I'm going to go, if... I can, go... Bye! Everyone..." CAC: "I'm only, here, because I didn't, want to have to, drag your blind ass, around" CGA: "why would we hate you? i mean, besides the obvious reasons cough items cough, but you dont seem to be a particularly mean person" CCA: "I can't see why everyone would hate you, but I'm glad to support you, oh bye Seriad"... CGA: "anyway, as nate said, we have to help- and bye, seriad!- a teammate" CCA ceased responding to memo. CGA: "in the words of a bunch of high schoolers, we're all in this together" CAG: Nullar shrugs. "Libby does, and isn't she just the saviour of our whole session saving us from evil old Jack, Who can do NO wrong," Null asks bitterly. CAA: "And a FRIEND," Sami corrects Doir, with a severe look. CAC: "I agree, with Doir," CGA: "yes, friend- um, if null doesnt hate *me* enough to be my friend" CAC: "for once" CAG: Nullar stands finally. "Thanks again, guys, I'll owe you one." Nullar throws three random items at Doir that aren't henshin pens or magical items, of his choosing. Like, ejects them out of her sylladex at him. "There. Now leave me alone for a while." CGA: ooh CGA: "thanks, null" CGA: (( id say the napalm medusa bust but that would be a really bad idea hehehehe )) CAG: ((hahaha yeah null's been enjoying the napalm, but you can have the bust if you want it.)) CGA: (( i mean it shoots napalm out of its eyes at *anyone* but yeah i guess doir can catch it before it burns everyone )) CAG: ((hahahahaha)) CAG: ((you should animate that)) CAG: ((a sweeping arc of fire comes out of it as it spins, and Doir leaps and captchalogues lol)) CGA: (( that, the xenomorph cosplay, and a vanilla, normal suit )) CGA: (( heheheh that would be great )) CCA: "Great, some *peaceful* resolution... CAG: ((okay cool)) CGA: "yay, that was a fun party" CAG: ((aaaand everyone wanders off aimlessly eventually, the end?)) CGA: (( yep )) CAA: "I'm glad you can see again Null." CAG: "Ehehehe now to enjoy my x-ray vision... Thanks, Sami," she says, smiling a little at the human. "Me too ehehe." CGA: (( "dont give us cancer with your xray eyes" )) CCA: "Alright, I'm going to go lay down somewhere"... CGA: "see yall later, then, uh, bye" CAG: "Beau.... Thanks," Nullar says, very emphatically before she goes. CAC: "I think, I'mma head off, gonna get a, quick workout in" CAG: "And yes, bye everyone." CAA: "Bye Null." CAA: "Now that you can see again, you should let me show you some of my drawings sometime." CAG: "Sounds good to me!"